A Series of VentusXVanitas One Shots
by D. f. Mitchel
Summary: This is a series of AU oneshots revolving around Ventus and Vanitas. Rated for Language, Sexual Content (Lemons)
1. Sugar Rush

Author's Note: This is for fans of my previous VenXVanitas story I Need You and is in a similar setting, but they do not take place in the same world. Also even though I haven't been active in 10 months, not dead yet and I will be uploading more chapter to both of my stories. As the title indicates this story will be a series of oneshots most if not all will be in this general setting with only occasional continuity.

* * *

Ventus or just Ven to his friends was lying down on his bead staring up at the ceiling, like he usually did when he had nothing else to do, when he heard knocking on his door. "Come in." He called to whoever was at the door, as the door creaked open before he managed to finish. He looked away from a particularly interesting imperfection in the ceiling's paint job to see his older brother Vanitas standing at the door. They weren't technically brothers though; they had both been adopted at a young age and each of them also had a twin brother. "Hey Vanny how are-"

Ventus was cut off as Vanitas slammed the door shut and leaped the entire distance from the door to Ven's bed in two long jumps. Before Ven knew what was happening Vanitas was sitting over him straddling him with a wickedly large smile, his eyes, turned yellow instead of their true blue due to contacts, with a lustful hunger in his eyes that Ven knew so well. It was a look that made him happy that he was wearing loose shorts. "First of all Ven_tus_." Began Vanitas, putting emphasis on the last syllable of his lover and brother's name. "It's Vanitas, not Vanny and b. Everyone's gone, so that leads me to Roman Numeral _I-I-I_-" To emphasize each 'I' Vanitas poked Ven's chest. "-take off your clothes or I'll do it."

Remembering how the last time Vanitas did that he had to throw away the tattered remains of his favorite shirt and, feeling his cock twitch with every word, Ven quickly nodded. Vanitas climbed off of him and the bed and threw his own clothes off as Ven sat up and fumbled with the buttons on his white polo shirt. When Vanitas was shirtless he turned to look at Ventus's progress and saw that he still had his black tank top on he instantly grew frustrated and half-growled at Ven "Oh come on." He stomped over to Ven and roughly pulled the tank top off of him. Ven knew that doing so had stretched it way too far, but before he could say anything Vanitas caught him in a rough kiss. As Vanitas and Ventus made out Vanitas shoved his tongue into Ven's mouth and fumbled with Ventus's laced cargo shorts. Ventus took this as a sign to undo the three buttons on the dyed-raven haired boy's skinny jeans. After almost a whole minute of making out and fumbling, finally the two teens were able to pull their pants off leaving themselves in only their underwear, for Vanitas a pair of red silk buttoned boxer shorts and for Ven light blue boxer with no close on the fly causing his almost fully erect cock to spring out. Vanitas pulled back and gripped Ven's dick and in an almost purr-like voice said "Well well, looks like you're ready. Take the rest off and lay down, it's the third Thursday of the month."

Suddenly Ven, who had almost no comprehension of passing time unless he was looking at a clock or calendar, felt his dick twitch and grow harder in Vanitas's hand when he remembered that this was the only day of the month that Vanitas would suck him off without much pleading, begging and bribery. Although Ven didn't know just how much Vanitas loved to feel Ven's dick sliding in and out of his mouth and how much he loved to get a fat load in his throat. Ven took off his under-shorts and his socks and climbed onto the bed while Vanitas took a pink bottle of strawberry flavored lube from his back pocket. Vanitas peeled off his socks and, still in his underwear, climbed onto the bed which creaked under their combined weight. Much to Ven's chagrin Vanitas did not start right away, but instead began to suck and bite on Ventus's neck. Ventus's breathing began to become labored as he said. "You're in a good mood. Did you get a Muck from The- Oh GOD!" Ven interrupted himself as Vanitas moved his head to flick Ventus's left nipple with his tongue. "-Hole." Finished Ven with a sigh as Vanitas began to tease his nipple with his tongue and teeth.

The Hole was a strange place that sold things from piercings to coffee to punk rock albums to paraphernalia from television shows that were geared towards young girls but quickly became popular with young adult males. Muck was a specialty drink made from fine Colombian coffee mixed with enough sugar to become a shot of thick, light brown liquid that, besides water, was the only thing Vanitas ever drank and judging from Vanitas's behavior Ven was sure he had just had one.

After a short amount of teasing Vanitas scooted down the bed and rearranged himself to be over Ven's dick as comfortably as he could on Ven's twin bed. By this point Ven almost felt ready to burst, but months of practice allowed him to keep his cool, which he almost lost, when Vanitas ran his tongue from the base of Ven's cock to the tip. Knowing he had Ven where he wanted him Vanitas stopped and opened the lube and with a loud squelching sound, squeezed the cold liquid onto Ven's dick. He then wrapped his hand around Ven's uncircumcised dick and pumped painfully slowly. As Vanitas's hand completed every cycle, from base to tip Ven could not help but buckle his hips, he tried to contain himself at first, but soon he was humping into Vanitas's hand without Vanitas even moving. Vanitas who had stayed quiet so far began to laugh, almost maniacally and let go and pushed Ventus's hips down. Ven tried to move at first but soon realized Vanitas would not let him and stopped, curling his toes and balling his fists in an almost painful way.

Vanitas began to chuckle saying, "Oh no you don't we're getting the blowjob out of the way and now."

"Puh-please Vanitas... Just." Vanitas just began to laugh again and brought his mouth down to Ven's pulsing dick. Now Vanitas was silent and Ven could feel his hard breathing, until he again licked the entire length of Ven's cock. Now driven mad with want himself Vanitas 'kissed' the tip of Ven's prick and impaled his mouth on more than half of the length. Ven saw stars and had to stifle his moan by biting his knuckle. Vanitas, now almost as crazed as Ven began to bob his head at a fairly regular rate from the tip to the middle and began to push himself down, lower and lower every bob until he had the whole thing in his mouth. By now Ven was pushing against Vanitas's hand, which still rested on his hip, until Vanitas removed it and Ven began to buckle his hips. At first he almost choked Vanitas who began to cough despite himself and he had to adjust to Ven's hip movement and soon they were moving in tandem, Ven moving up as Vanitas moved down and vice versa.

Soon Ven's motions became more erratic which clued Vanitas into the fact that he was about to blow his load, which Ven made a lackluster attempt to inform him of. "Vanitas, I..." Vanitas just reached up with one hand and made a circular motion on Ven's stomach, which was their agreed sign that Ven could cum in his mouth. Which Ven knew better than to question why he did it every time. After he received this signal Ven let himself release in Vanitas's mouth who, more happily than he would admit, swallowed the warm fluid as it went down and let only a few drops spill out. Although he managed to not choke when he lifted his head away with a pop Vanitas pretended to cough and wiped the cum from his chin, wiping it on his brother's bed sheets.

"Feels like you've been storing up."

"Thanks."

"That was an observation, not a compliment."

"Stop making me learn right after an orgasm."

"Sure, now get on your hands and knees." Ven didn't need to be told twice although he did need a few seconds to gather the strength in his legs, as when he first tried to get up he flopped like a baby lamb much to his embarrassment and Vanitas's amusement. Soon Ven was on his hand and knees and relatively stable when Vanitas abruptly inserted a lube covered finger into Ven's ass.

"Cold, cold, cold." Ven whined.

"Oh quiet you big baby." Replied Vanitas as he inserted another finger and began to stretch the younger boy open.

"Oh god Vanitas." Ventus began to moan again after Vanitas brushed up against his prostate. "Please keep going." Vanitas took this as his time to stop and pulled his fingers out with a chuckle. Before Ven could protest he heard another loud squelch and the sound of Vanitas rubbing the lube over his dick. Ven gritted his teeth in anticipation as Vanitas pushed up against his opening. Suddenly and without warning Vanitas pushed himself in half way eliciting a cry of surprise, pain and pleasure from Ven.

Ven shoved his knuckle into his mouth and bit in order to not scream again, which Vanitas noticed and he held his pose despite his own desire for release. "Vanny just keep going I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me." Was Vanitas's stone cold reply, giving Ven a twinge of guilt.

"Please just keep moving." Vanitas narrowed his eyes but continued anyway. He started slowly and shallowly, but soon he began to lose control due to the caffeine and sugar boost and he began to go faster and deeper until he was moving so fast that Ven could hear slapping of flesh over the sound of his own loud moans and Vanitas's stifled ones. "God Vanny, keep moving." Not having had any thoughts of slowing down, or god forbid stopping, Vanitas complied and soon began to feel his own release building up. After a blissful few minutes of no talking except for the occasion use of God's name in vain on Ven's part, Vanitas knew he was close and with purposefully no warning he grunted a few times and he felt his own mind numbing release as he came inside Ven and collapsed onto him.

The two lovers sat like that for a few minutes until Vanitas, now soft, pulled out and Ven collapsed on the bed and Vanitas walked over to Ven's computer desk and pulled out a box of tissues and a box of wipes and cleaned his dick off and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He threw the mess into a nearby wastepaper basket as Ven stood up to grab clothes from his closet. Vanitas walked over to his clothes as Ven said. "Vanitas's that was awesome."

"I know." Vanitas replied curtly as he pulled on his boxers and walked towards the door.

"Way to stay humble Vanitas. I'm going to take a shower, care to-" He stopped as he noticed Vanitas was no longer in the room and, through the door, saw him sluggishly walking to his own room and Ven began to follow him, praying that their brother's weren't home. Luckily they weren't and soon Ven made it to Vanitas's room to see him lying in his bed, breathing lightly. Ven just smiled at his lover in his peaceful sleep and, not wanting to seem like a creeper, turned to leave but stopped when he heard.

"Ven if you get in that shower before I get up, you will be punished." Ven just smiled and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.


	2. Bad Dream

Hello I have finally after a long stint of writers block. I'm here with another chapter of this side project. My main project of course being I Need You. If you haven't read that story go read it. Also if you have read the first of these one shots, this one is much sadder in tone. Anyway that's all.

* * *

Ventus was one of those people who did not usually remember his dreams. He would lay his head down and suddenly it would be the next day. Only on occasion did he actually remember his dreams, and more often than not he would forget them in minutes. This dream was one of those rare ones where even for days after the dream he still could remember almost all of it. Unfortunately for Ventus though it was not a good one. He heard the voices from the worst of his memories. The voices of children who teased because they already knew he was different, older voices that hurt him even more because they knew just what to say, and the voices of his parents, the most hurtful of all as they were filled with disappointment and disgust.

* * *

Vanitas was a very light sleeper, he always had been, so when his younger adopted brother and his lover had begun to move, he was almost instantly awake. Even though the only light in the room was the moonlight coming in through, Vanitas immediately knew something was wrong. Ventus was tossing and turning, even more than usual, but that wasn't what disturbed Vanitas the most. It was the scared look on the younger man's face. It was a face that Vanitas had seen on him before. While Vanitas contemplated waking him up suddenly Ventus's eyes shot open and he screamed. It was a terrible scream, one Vanitas never wanted to hear come from Ventus again, but he had heard before and did not doubt he would hear again. He immediately embraced Ventus who began to flail and whispered.

"Ventus it's alright, it's me Vanitas, calm down." After a few seconds Ventus completely froze, still staring at the ceiling and he closed his eyes shaking his head.

After a minute Ventus spoke. "I'm sorry." He started to sniffle.

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"I woke you up."

"You-" Vanitas began dumbfounded. Ventus's sadness struck a chord in him. Something he did not want to let on to. "You woke me up? If you're really upset about that I'll give you something to be upset about." Ventus smiled through his tears. Joking about violence had always Vantias's way of dealing with things that upset him.

"Try me." He replied. Vanitas chuckled as he let go of Ventus and sat up on the edge of the bed. Motioning for Ventus to sit beside him. Ventus did so and leaned his head on his lover's shoulder.

"What were you dreaming about?" Vanitas asked after a minute of silence.

"You know, the usual. Brad Pitt and Johnny Depp like they looked in the 90's wrestling in the mud."

"Sounds hot. Almost as hot as the time I tricked you into doing that with Roxas."

"Oh god." Ventus turned red. That was something Vanitas would never let him forget. Vanitas turned to look at Ven.

"Was it about mom and dad again?"

"Not just them." Replied Ventus as he looked Vanitas in the eyes. He leaned into his brother's face and the two began to kiss gently.

Vanitas knew where this was going and it took all of hiss will not to tear off Ven's pajamas and slam him harder than he had in a long time and even though he knew Ventus would still enjoy it, he knew he needed to be gentle with him. Still in his excitement he popped a few of the pajama top's buttons as he fumbled to take off Ventus's shirt. Quickly enough he had done so and was met with the sight of Ventus's bare chest and toned stomach. He slid his finger down the blonde trail leading down to Ven's clothed crotch, the loose pajama pants being nowhere near able to hide the blonde's erection.

"Look who's already ready."

"Shut up." Said Ven with no conviction as he reached for his waistband, only to have Vanitas grab his hands. Vanitas had always loved to be in control. Something that turned Ven on greatly. Gently Vanitas raised Ventus's hands over his head and he said.

"Uh uh. If you touch yourself now, I won't be able to control myself. I'd prefer that you'd be able to walk in the morning." Vanitas stood up and Ventus could see how hard he had gotten as well. Vanitas smiled flirtatiously as he slowly pulled off his shirt. Ven saw the scars. Scars that reminded him of how far Vanitas was willing to go for him. Scars that made him sad as well as reminded him of how much Vanitas loved him and how much he loved Vanitas.

Now Vanitas kneeled, every move slow and deliberate, his face level with Ven's throbbing erection, he gently hooked his index fingers on either side of Ven's pants and underwear and slowly pulled them down, allowing Ven's hard cock to lightly smack his face. He knew how much Ventus like that kind of thing, but rarely did it, for he had too much pride, but this night was different. He gently grabbed the blonde's cock and lightly tapped it onto his cheek a couple times and stuck his tongue out and tapped it against that a few times as well.

Ven almost came just watching that. Now Vanitas began to really get to work, he licked Ven's dick from the base to the tip, and then hid did it again as Ven tried to keep a steady breath. Then suddenly without any more build up Vanitas had the tip of Ven's dick in his mouth and he slid down, his cheeks sunken in to heighten Ventus's pleasure, and in one fell swoop his nose was in Ven's pubic hair. Although he wouldn't ever admit it even to himself. He was turned on by the mix of sweat and the strawberry scented shampoo Ventus used there.

Vanitas hummed and swallowed a few times before coming up, breathing hard as Ven said. "Oh god, Vanitas you are-" He was interrupted as Vanitas again went down on him and began to bob as slow as he would allow himself. After a minute or two Ven could feel that he was starting to reach his limit and said "Vanitas I'm gonna cum." If Vanitas could hear him over his own pleasure he said nothing, he just kept going which was enough to drive Ven over the edge and his vision flooded as he called out. "Vanitas!"

His cum flowed like a broken flood gate and he squirted several times. Vanitas managed to swallow a lot, but coughed and reeled back when it became too much. Ven continued to cum a little bit after as well. Vanitas would never admit just how much he liked to suck the blonde off. To watch the faces he would make sometime brought him almost as much pleasure as the sex. He swallowed what was in his mouth as he composed himself and Ven leaned back trying to do the same. When the two were breathing normally again, Vanitas stood up and asked. "How do you want me to do this?"

"I want to see you." Ven blurted out instantly.

"Oh, how romantic." Replied Vanitas. That for those two was an atypical request. They would rarely look at each other during sex. Despite his relatively open mind when it came to sex Vanitas had always found it weird to look at someone while fucking them, but in the circumstances he was willing to get over that for now.

He opened the bedside drawer next to him and pulled out a bottle of lube and squirted it onto his hand as he lifted Ven's left leg over his shoulder and spread the other one while standing off of the bed. He slipped a slimy finger into Ven, eliciting a moan. Ven had a very sensitive asshole. Soon he had another finger in and had loosened Ven up enough as he squirted more lube onto his cock and rubbed it around before swiftly entering Ven rougher than he intended to.

Despite his earlier request Ven spent most of the time with his eyes tightly shut in pleasure and making faces and loud noises that were quickly getting Vanitas used to the idea of looking at him during sex. Despite his attempts to pace himself Vanitas found himself speeding up quickly. Vanitas was relatively quiet during sex, he left the moaning and calling out to Ventus, but looking at Ven and hearing him almost yelling his name made him moan louder and more frequently than he would usually have. He looked down for a few seconds at Ven's left wrist. The one he always wore a wristband on to hide the parts of his past he didn't like talking about. Impulsively he reached with his right hand to hold it and without either of them acknowledging it they interlocked their fingers.

After what felt like eternity and as Vanitas felt his own climax coming Ven suddenly arched his back and made what Vanitas could only call a noise as he came again. The cum squirting out almost as much as before, painting parts of the two young men's stomach's white. Unable to hold himself much longer Vanitas leaned forward without stopping his thrusts instinctively to muffle his pleasured scream by biting down on Ventus's shoulder. After this the two stopped moving, just breathing heavily, immobile even with Vanitas' mouth on Ven's shoulder although he had loosened his jaws.

Vanitas reluctantly moved first as his back began to cramp. He pulled his now soft member out of the blonde and stood up stretching his back. The two were silent as Vanitas pulled from the bedside drawer a box of cleaning wipes and held it out to Ventus who grabbed some and began to wipe of the visible mess. Vanitas did the same as he said. "I think I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright" Replied Ventus. "I'll take one in the morning. I'm going back to sleep." He got off the bed and planted a quick kiss on Vanitas's lips. "Goodnight, and-" He began before pausing for a few seconds. "Thank you."

* * *

Thank you all for getting through that relatively sad one shot. Please if you like the idea of this story please favorite and follow. Please comment if you have something to say. Even if that thing is about the current California drought and not this story. Thank you all again for reading.


End file.
